NARUTO goddess rewritten
by sakuraflower15
Summary: ok i'm rewriting all of my stories so you should reread them i will be making big changes. They heard the boys talk about them and how weak they are so they leave the village to be come storng this is going to be the story of 5 brave Kunoichi SAKURA INO TEMARI TENTEN and HINATA who show the boys how storng they can be AND MAYBE EVEN THE AKATSUKI dont own pic
1. my heart it hurts

ELEMENTS NARUTO GIRLS 

ok i'm rewriting all of my stories so you should reread them i will be making big changes

_They all live together_

Temari mother of the group- age 20 calm in most situations, but if caught by surprise, she can lose a bit of edge. the oldest she and gaara had a fight she moved to the leaf to help out. And let Garra cool down but that was a year ago she stayed to help the leaf. her brothers comes and see her now and then to see how she's doing likes (shikamaru)

_Ten-ten-age 19 she's a koji(orphan) moved in with sakura when she was 7 the 2 second braves one. likes neji TOMBOY OF THE FAMILY protective of Hinata _loves any weapon She is also not above destroying anything in her path to kill an enemy she and sakura have that in common_. _

Sakura Haruno -age18 her father killed her mother had tried to kill her when she was 5 reason he said she was a demon her mother tried to stop him. troublemaker and fighter of the group She likes sasuke but no longer a fan girl She's also skilled at combat mostly her hands, but still using any weapon She is also not above destroying anything in her path to kill an enemy her and tenten works great in a team together.

_Ino Yamanaka -18 the snick one can get almost any info she needs with the flick of her mind. along with sakura hot heads. loves fighting with sakura but usually the girly, girl who likes shikamaru but knows of Temari crush so she moved on to Kiba._

_And last but not least the butterfly of the group Ex Hyuuga Hinata -age 17. kick out of her home by her father when she was peacemaker and problem solver and who is head over heals for Naruto doesn't like to kill but will if her loved ones or sisters are involved also can be really cold hearted to unknown or people she doesn't trust . _

Ten-Ten P.O.V

**GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WE HAVE TRAINING WITH THE **_**BOYZ IN 30 MIN!**_

_I said the last part in a sing song voice knowing who they like and how fast they would be ready to_- "Tenny-chan what the hell it too early to be yelling at the top of you lungs" _said the devil herself sakura_

"will if I didn't you would still be sleeping the day away". _I said analyzing what she had on Tall ninja boots that went up to her knees tight black shorts and a red top simply for training._

Her short choppy pink hair. With bangs covering her forehead and framing her heart shape face. She was simply beautiful but she didn't let it go to her head like some one and her eyes where the blight's green I ever seen but today they look. I look more closely there were very dull this morning knowing how sakura eyes some time show her emotions but you have to know what to look for. "Sakura what's wrong"?

Sakura P.O.V

_**Shit, Tenten-chan on to us she's on to us run for the hills!**_

_Inner shut up_

"Nothing Tenny just inner"- cut the crap Sakura I know something not right and stop trying to blame pro sweet inner"

WHAT?! inner sweet yeah and Hinata's the devil". "And I heard Naruto talking to sasuke I think they were talking about me about how weak I was"._ I could see she want right then in there but when sasuke left she never cried again._

"Sakura no you are one of the most powerful Kunoichi in the land of fire. you even passed goddamn level in her inhuman strength and as a medic you even kicki that dumbass Unchi's ass"thanks

Tenten-chan

InoHinata lets go

_Ino came down with a dark purple mini skirt with black shorts under and the same color but just a little darker belly button shirt her hair in high ponytail with a thick bang cover her eye her one seen eye that was a dull gray weird Ino eyes are a bright sky blue is every one in a crappy mood._

"Ino what's up ?"

"My dad wants me to stop being a ninja and come and work at the flower shop full time now".

_God this day is turning into the worst day something really bad is going to happen today I can feel it. My inner Sakura is Tingling._

Ino it ok calm down tell your dad that you're doing something you love and this is what you want to do. We can talk about this when we get back from training we got to go just then _Hinata_ came down with all black with her hair covering her face

Ino P.O.V.

BU- NO! BU- NO! NO NO NO!OK

Hinata you look like the living dead *slap* *slap*(they slap their hands on their forehead because of ino's stupid) what the-

I look up to see that both Tenten Sakura had red marks on their foreheads What I say?

Nothing piggy-chan don't call her that Sakura said.

what you call me~ SHUT UP AND LETS GO

Hn whatever sakura and ino said at the same time both trying to fit throuh the front door at the same time when it hit them that termari was missing.

"where's Temari? she had to to see her brother about something she should be home later tonight".

"Lets go wait your not going out the house looking like that neji wouldn't look twice at you said Ino" .

Ten-Ten had on a dark green Chinese shirt with baggy black ninja pants and normal ninja shoes. With her hair tied up in two buns

I'm not trying to make him look at me~**lair that's a lie!- **forehead shut up yelling

_**Nobody P.O.V 5 min later**_

_**Halfway to the training ground 7**_

Ino: hey guys?

What pig RRRR

did you just grow at me sakura

_No _

okkk moving on what was I saying oh yeah what's up with Hinata she hasn't said anything.

Yeah they look back to she that Hinata was going slower than normal

Hinata- Hun is everything ok they slowed down to hear what she had to say. H-h-hai I-m o-ok s-s-ahura sakura.

Hinata don't you trust us what's wrong said a worried Ino.

Yeah we got you back 100%

th-an-k-s ino and sakura bu- but- **what is it do you need me to hurt someone for you said **tenten in a dark voice. TEN-TEN STOP IT NOW!

_Huh? Temari? they thought convested _

the girls turned around to see temari standing there with her hands on her hips looking like a boss.

Temari I thought you wouldn't be back till tonight

No my visit was cut short-

"Is everything ok asked ino

yeah somewhat" Temari said as she wrapped her arms around Hinata as if she was a cold pup.

We don't know what's up with Hinata but so far this morning been nothing nice. Said the pink head.

Yeah I know what you mean my morning was the same now Hinata you know you can still talk to use anything right? termira questioned the butterfly.

"Hai" Hinata stopped her stuttering knowing she was safe "Neji-san came to my room last night and said my father want to see me when we got there neji gave me the cold eye before I could ask him what I did he slap me hard on my face saying you know what you did".

Hinata pulled her hair from her face to show them the big purple mark of a head prant "He said I was No longer apart of this family or the heirs I was too weak to be apart of this family and would have my byakugan steal away and I could die or loses my eyesight from the lost of the byakugan ".

then she start to cry saying "after my father left with Neji Hana(that her little sister right?) kick me to the ground and was laughing at me and start to kick me over and over again"

As Hinata was saying this the girls were shaking with rage the winds was switching back and forth very hard. the ones nice day turned to a healshies storm the sky turned a dark gray with lighting and thunder storms the forest animals started to howl as if crying with anger with Hinata from her sad story and with her father. But the next thing that really snap them back to the world around them was when black fire came from the ground and made a circle around them but the thing that shock them the most was they had no fear of the strange things happening around them with the _burning _water pounding on them. But As they calm down so did the black fire the sky and the wind the frost till called for them but it was a low whisper the rain no longer came down but the remains of the onces hot water left there skin to turn red.

Hinata P.O.V.

"Guys did you feel that it felt"? _I was at a loss for words idk(I don't know) what to say till Sakura spoke up_

"It felt right like it was normal. No that's not it. that was too simple it was like it's something missing from us and we finally found it? Maybe that's the feeling?

Idk lets just go before the guys leave where over an hour late

End of Hinata p.o.v

**At the training ground with the boys**

Where are though weak little girls at. Said a boy with _duck ass hair_

I don't know but if they don't come on I'm going to sleep a lazier voice said they stood under a big cherry blossom tree.

hn

**the girls are just getting to the training ground they mast there the chakra boys don't know that they're there.**

yeah we should just leave it's not like training with them will help them or us there too weak we could beat them with in 5 minutes .

hai the boys said in unison

yeah kiba's right said Naruto we don't need them on our teams all sakura does is beat me up but the funny thing is it doesn't even hurt

yeah and she the same annoying fan-girl she was 4 years ago kairn would be a better wife to restore the Uchiha clan.

Mugou (I think it means bitch) is so great she makes the best rice cakes ever better than Ino's she's just a whore who sleeps with any men that comes her way said the dog lover men. She should just quit before she gets some one killed I think her old men is going to make her quit and work at the flower shop said the half asleep narra.

Same here tenten-_kun_ can't even hold her own on own last mission the person we were protecting got killed because she couldn't hold off two weak missing ninja.

Neji that comes nowhere near what Hinata did see scared the client off who ran into a cave of loins and mauled him he lived but we had to put him to sleep it was beyond healing-said kida Hahaha how could that weak link scary somebody- the fox said Her fucken freak looking eyes oh the funny thing is she cried all the way home she's ain't no ninja she too kind hearted. "Naruto-kun baby said a girl with black hair and purple eyes with the tights organ dress. That just made it past her flat ass with 7 inch heels "what's up my sexy doggy kiba another one just like the first one but with light blue hair and ugly yellow eyes and same type of dress but just in gary with 8 inch red heels all in all both looking like sluts " "SASKEA-KUN I missed you this girl was different with red hair one side comed and the other in knots she had a tight black pencil skirt and a white see thru dress shirt but with only one button keeping it closed showing of her sleeping breasts "(saggy) "sexy where have you been I was so boredshikamaru-kun " this one looked a little bit old ok I'm lying the slut was at least 50 with pounds of make-up "TRYING" to make herself look younger'there's my sex god Neji boo" i would be lying if i said this one wasn't unique she had on a cat-woman get up but that wasn't the unique part the unique thing is that 1 it was way too small and was about to rip at any given moment and 2 she had piercing all over, _all over_3 she had every color of the rainbow with her 1 inch hair hanging on for dear life. 4 she looked like a men but it was a women I think I hope.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With the girls be for the girls whore came Oh my god they really think of me like that a slut a good for nothing slut. shikamaru? ino had big trims of water coming down her face I didn't mean anything when I hit you Naruto What are we going to do I can't stay here the hell neji? K-K-Kiba that was all she could say she couldn't say anything she pulled her head band over her eyes Temari step up to the plat girl "shut up before they hear us and we are strong ninja and Hinata don't let what they say fool you without a heart there wouldn't be a ninja. and you're eyes her wonderful there beautiful bu-bu-t ev-rrrr-eee ttthhhiingg hhee ssaid wwwasss tttrrruuuttthhhaaatttt wwwhhhyyyy iiimmm nnnooottttt pppaaarrrtt ooofff ttthhheeee fffammmiilly bbbbbeeeecccaaauuusssseee (but every thing he said was true I'm not part of the family anymore because I was too weak) you family is full of cold hearted people Sak- Temari you don't have to say it I know who I am I'm not no fan girl I'm a proud Kunoichi who has been throw way worts "Now get up Tenny-chan" why I'm weak I can't stand on my own "tenny shut up we work with three people it's not your fault he died some one could have been with him wail you and the others" fight yeah that's right thanks sakura I didn't have to place all the blame on myself thanks Ino and Ino we know you're not a slut I don't need you telling me that I know you guys and I know my self I don't go around sleeping with everyone I see so fuck them" yeah that's what I'm talking about and Hinata-_hime your eyes are a work of art pretty _Hinata you're a goddess don't let them bring you down Hai thanks guys "Hey baby naruto" "what's up hun kiba" "SASKEA-KUN I missed you" "sexy where have you been was so boredshikamaru " 'there's my sex's god neji" Who the hell are they, They look like whores Didn't tell me there, their girlfriends they look like they got everything under the sun and Fucked just about everyone in the leafWith the boys Biao zi (whore) I missed you: naruto (Im trying I supper sorry if this is correct I'm us Google translator there in order but there names don't really matter)

Bèndàn (fucker) Kairn, Ms slut, 'I'm A men'

Back to the girls

I think one of them is a men lets go before they see us hai let go home and think about what we should do

**hai**

ok still me what you think there elements should be I'm thinks

sakura-fire and darkness like lil demons shadows and gaveling the dead people half immortality

Ten-Ten Earth and Electricity she could talk to the frost the animals change the weather. electricity, supper speed , dragons

Hinata- water she and move people body's make them do thing they don't want call on the water and copy people but more stronger use water in different ways

Ino light can have mind control take there body she can call dead to help her can gave wish or she can make people go crazy make them see thing that are not there or make people in to her slave

Temari air she can take the air right out of people and she the further of some ones life and change there whole being there past further and telekinesis


	2. with held info and awaken weapons?

I'm changing the story around so **READ !** . **And for you bitches who are leaving Nast reviews you don't have to read my stories so if you don't have anything nice to say stay the fuck off of my stories you don't have to read them.**

At there house

"We to have think about what we should do to show those _JERKS _that we right great ninja". That we are strong they are the weak ones" _by now the raging blonde was red in the face_

"Y-Y-yes We are strong they are t-t-the weak o-ones"

"Good job Hinata you are showing them all ready ok now back to the plan I think we should leave and go out and trai- "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND?!" Ino screamed" WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING ! IF WE LEAVE WE WILL BECOME MISSING NINJAS! ON TOP OF THAT ARE TEAM WILL BE ON OUR ASS IN KNOW TIME" said The still in rage blonde cutting off the pinky

"Yeah the same team mates who trashed owe name no our being what makes you think they will even come with those sluts around" said the panda of the group

"Tenten really you think we should become missing ninja's too

"Ino SHUT UP! now what I was saying is I think we should talk to Tsunade-sama ask if we could leave and go train for some years and come back.

Ok Sakura what about Temari she just can't up and leave Garra like that

Girls I'm going too Gaara has drop me as the sands ambassador he thought I was unfit and wants me to move back to sand and stop being a ninja

"WHAT WHY" all the girls said at wants

"He says I'm too weak and that I going to die if I keep being a ninja he says he just looking out for me and when I get back I have to get married by the end of the year before he picks for me."

That not looking out for you girls lets go we are going to talk to Tsunade-sama

Hai

_**At the Hokage Hinata P.O.V.**_

_Sakura gave a light knock three times when she didn't hear anything she shot open the door. This is not going to end well. _

_But I'm tired of being a burden So if the Hokage says No I'm still going too train hard with my sisters yes my sisters these girls treat me better than my "__**own"**__ family they are my family my sisters and I will follow them to the ends of the earth missing ninjas or not._

_I was knock out of my thoughts when I heard __**smashing **__The Hokage though a empty shake bottle at Sakura head but moved out of the way just in time __**END OF HINATA'S THOUGHTS**_

**Tsunade P.O.V.**

SAKURA WHAT IN HELL IS YOU PROBLEM!

"I'm sorry_ Hokage-sama _but we need to talk to you"_ (did she just say Hokage what happen to granny This is not going to end will I can feel it in the pit of my stomach but these are my daughters so whatever it is I will protect them for it._

"Go ahead what is it_"_

Me, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, And Termer wish to leave the village- NO YOU 4 ARE NOT LEAVING THIS VILLAGE I HAVE NO SAY OVER WHAT YOU DO TEMAIR BUT YOU 4 WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTERS who will protect you

_I was shock to see the shy Hinata come up and stand up too me this really not going to end well. _

Tsunade-sama that just it we are sick and tired of being protected being the weak links of our teams we came here to ask you if you will give us a mission to become stronger and if not we will leave as missing ninja.

Is this all true is this is this what you all want to leave. I don't know who told you this but you are strong.

"We can't take it here any longer we heard our teams they think we are weak I know we aren't weak but we want to prove too them wrong let us go we will come back please Lady Tsunade-sama don't make us have to be missing ninja's"

"Ok Ino the rest of you will now be send on a mission to become strong don't let me down now gave me a hug I will tell the boys you're on a mission or do you want to tell them you're self's"?

"Hai lady Tsunade and no we don't want them to know just yet lets go girls" _said Sakura the leader of the group I knew this wasn't going to end will but I have to let them go I just hope they come back if I tell them if not we just lost 5 of the great's ninja's fire as every seen and will know them damn boys huh I need sake._

**End of Tsunade P.O.V **Just as the girls were out the door Tsunade stop the girls come back "I have something I need to tell you"

Yes lady- Girls I been holding this off for a while but 16 years ago when all of you were 1/4 when the nine tailed was freed your mothers/father died fighting the tailed beast off but in the end they died but not before they pasted down there most powerful weapons down to their daughter's

Wait are you saying that we not the daughters of theHaruno, _Yamanaka, Hyuuga clan and the sand siblings_ this can't be true I'm a Yamanaka I even have their blood line. Ino all but yelled at the top of her lungs

No you don't have their bloodline. Ino you can copy any ninja's bloodline. And as for hinata you're mother was kick out by her brother. but when he found out she had a daughter he took you from her not wanting the Hyuuga blood to be tained he took you in as his child. 

bb-but m-m-my d-d-d id my t-tt-ee-ll me

he didn't know no one knew who you really all of youre mothers where goddess.

"Ino you have the bloodline of an Yamanaka because you copied your father's bloodline when you were 2 years old before we put a sealed on all of you. We didn't know how this could hurt the village. But because you had already had the bloodline we gave you away to your father and mother".

"oh my god what in the hell why didn't my father say anything what's going to happen now what are the boys going to do when they see we are strong no we are not strong"

Sakura I'm sorry but I do not know what goddess you mother was the 4th hokage sealed it before we could see what powers you had" _So those people my so called mom and dad aren't really my family inner I need to talk too you did you know about this? why didn't you tell me INNER!? please why didn't you tell me please inner. _

"Tenten your mother powers were too unknow but we know she'd loved weapons and was called the weapons goddess" _wow my mother was a goddess and loved weapons as much as me wow wait didn't she say they passed down some weapons____to us I can't wait to see me and my sisters when we become strong___

Temari I don't know much of your father the only male of the group but he was a god of the wind and the sky's you too Ino all I know that she was the angle of the group I'm sorry but the rest you lot have to have to find out by yourself. Now go and make me Proud

(Tenten ) wait didn't you say they passed down some weapons for us

Hai I almost forgot till next chapter preview

Temari your father left you Tessen his Iron fan _wow it's, it's I was at a lost with words it was a great fan it was all black with red tiring _As I opened the fan to reveal a dark storm sky blue background that reminds me of the sky with to 3 oval looking things when I put my hand on the fan I felt the power increases greatly as it was a live and waiting for me. **HHHEEEELLLOOO**

Tenten your were left a huge dark green long spear with a heave looking blade with a shield at the end with a long dragon ribbon that has spike-like design _wow it's so cool i was too at a lost with words._


	3. the weapons

Ok yeah I just update not even a 4 ago but _**sakuraxmulti **_just gave super great ideas so yeah leaving reviews helps so who every likes my stories review thanks and thank _**sakuraxmulti **__**oh and some of the weapons are from fairy tail ERZA and if I feel like I'm going to have a uniform for the girls **_

temira) _wow it's, it's I was at a lost for words it was a great fan it was all black with red tiring As I opened the fan to reveal a dark storm sky blue background that reminds me of the sky with to 3 oval looking things when I put my hand on them I felt the power of the fan increases greatly as it was alive and waiting for me_. **HHHEEEELLLOOO **said a loud female voice said

_who said that_

_i'm sorry ignore her bye. a seconded unknow voice but this time a males voice said fading _

_ok i'm going crazy___

**end of temari's thoughts**

Hinata pov

Hinata you weapon is called Ren and Sada The to twins Katanas Hokage-sama what does that mean? Ren means water lily and Sada means pure one. _It's so _beautiful both the same but Ren was a light ocen blue and Sada white from it's pure white cover with it's a hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a long white ribbon to the end of it's hilt. **hey there where Ren and Sada the blade twins are you going to be ower new master** w-w-wh-at? **Never mind see yeah **the two light female vices said at once

**end of hinata's P.O.V**

Tenten pov

_Tenten your were left a dark green long spear with a big blade with a shield at the end with a long dragon ribbon that had spike-like design wow it's so cool i was too at a lost with words.__what's it name? _**lady tenten I been waiting for you for so long call my name lady tenten **_what the hell who are you _**I can not tell you my name now not why that hag is here but sooon. **The unknown voice started to fade away.

Sakura pov

This is the great hammer it said to flatten moutons with one hit This is yours Sakura_. This is mine the great hammer it was red with a sakura tree coming all the way down the hilt with white and pink sakura petals and black fire at the top of the hammer as if trying to burn the petals it was beautiful. _the great hammer **little one that is not my name **what what's going on you're not my inner **it's me the so called great hammer hahaha that not my name **than wwhat is your name **now where the fun in that if I just come out and say it hmmmm? Tell you what When we meet face to face I will tell you my name see yeah later Fire-Hime**_ (fire-princess) _

Ino pov

Ino you were left with this _I look at every ones and when Hokage said staff I was thinking what in the hell kind of weapon is that but all thoughts were where lost when I seen it, it was love at first site_. A long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon_ It was all gold with purple whips_ with blues _demons going up the staff_ "what's it's name "huh? Oh Myoujou meaning Morning Star"said the nerves hokage

_**HEY GURLY THAT AINT MY NAME**_

_THAN WHAT IS IT ino yelled right back at the unknow voice_

_**KID YOU GOT GUTS YELLING AT A GODDESS WEAPON LIKE THAT YOU GOING TO GO FAR KID**_

_WHAT THE HELL THAT'S SO RANDOM_

"**..."**

"**..."**

"DON'T IGNORE ME COME BACK OUT"

"Ino-pig stop yelling" said sakura who was standing right next to her when ino randomly yelled out.

"NOW GO GET OUT OF MY VILLAGE BY 1AM DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

HAI was all the girls said after being rip from there thoughts

**Time skip somewhere outside of fire country sakura's pov**

**sakura's pov**

Sakura can we take a break

"Ok it's a hidden cave just up ahead ok" when we got there,

we all rush out to get everything need for the night.

"Ok girls we sleep here tonight and leave first thing in the morning"

Just as sakura said this Hinata jump up doesanyoneknowaboutthisplace "

"What Hinata you're talking to fast (does anyone know about this place) is that what you're tiring to say". _she moved her head so fast I thought she was going to break it. "_No, no one knows of this place"

_I looked at her but her once pretty white eyes were know where in sight but in there place where deep, ocean blue eyes_.

"Hinata are you ok she didn't say anything by now the girls came back from hunting and get wood for the fire

"sakura what up with Hinata you didn't yell at her"

shut up pig I would never do that to sweet Hinata.

"SA-UR-KA" said Hinata

"are you ok what's got into you she moved her head to the weapons just then Ino drop the wood her eyes to change to beautiful gold she drop to the floor. Then it was Tenten eyes turned electric green. There was only me and Temari looking at each other in horror as we watch our sister drop one by one.

I looked her dead in the eyes as her eyes changed to white/blueish eyes.

She took one last look at me before she too drop but what got me off guard was when she said "red your eyes are glowing red. I too was soon cover by darkness"


	4. Hinata rewriten

**Bold is the twins talking at the same time**

_italic is sado talking_

normal Hinata/_thoughts _

Ren 

last time

Ino drop the wood her eyes to change to a beautiful gold she drop to the floor. Then it was Tenten eyes electric green. There was only me and Temari looking at each other in horror as we watch our sister drop one by one I look up to see she too with now white/blue eyes.

She look one last look at me before she too drop but what got me off guard was when she said "red your eyes are glowing red". I too was soon cover by darkness

**Hinata P.O.V**

when I woke up two cute little girls were trying to wake me you could till they were identical the first one was dressed in a white and dark blue dress she had long pale blue hair with a clip holding it in place she had pale white skin her eyes were a dark blue.

the second one had short lavender hair with her sister blue eyes. she was dressed in a white and pale lavender dress both looking around the age of 6

"**lady Hinata wake up **_**yeah wake up it's us Ren and Sado**_** "**the to twins said in sink

_I look around trying to find my sisters I was no longer in the cave but a water world maybe? I think I'm dreaming the world I was in was beautiful there were lots of bodies of water every where. With waterfalls coming down from the heavens sky's. big ice pillars and ice statues of small animals and a queen? is that me. _

w-w-what's g-go on w-where am I WHERE'S MY SISTERS

"My lady it's me Ren said the one with the long light blue air and that's _sado my sister we came to teach you the ways of the god's and help you and your SISTERS to become stronger._"__

"_Hey let me talk Ren I want to talk to lady Hinata too". Hey Ren doesn"t lady Hinata look like she's about to faint._

_ummm cccaaan ii sssee mmmmy sisturs to-_

**"No you have to stay with us and learn the ways of a god's and your powers so just sit there your sisters are going through the same thing with their weapons/guardnes ok" **said the twin who were kinda mad that their new queen didn't want to stay with them

**hai**_ just stop talking at the same time _

**anyway's lady Hinata you are the goddess of the sea's ocean's any thing to do with water/ice's you control over it**.

"wow that so cool Sado, Ren can I do"? Hinata said with hope of being stronger

oh and you can also water animals and the control over leviathan. wait Ren Sado control leviathan? what is that. wait doesn't leviathan mean demonic water dragon?. **hai** I-I H-Hav-e aa ddemonic dragon to _control_

**wait my lady you can love a man who as the tailed beast inside of him the same boy who killed your birth mother his body.**

hai but naruto is different and that was before it was sealed but how would you know about Naruto?. **we are you always with you **_**Lady Hinata But you are not afraid of him yet you have not met nor seen leviatha-.**_

But Naruto is different then him-" "_her it's a girl said" Sado My Lady you should give her a chance and then judge don't judge a book by it's cover's judge it by it's pages__ said sado _

"wow Sado that was deep now on with the lesson other than water/ice you can use us. we both are different we both have different attacks said Ren 

Sado's is ice I'm water. Sado show white moon's attack this and didfernt types of ice attacks use ice a white moon freezes the ground and everything inside even to the high different making a large pillar on how big you make the moon then say shatter anything inside will shatter with the victim. you also can turn into ice or water and reform differently you also become invisible but you have to take all of you closts off. water demon is where you call on the dark spirits of the water and do not fear them they can not do anything to their god you also can morph water into any shape or anything maoists you can make ice and cold air from your mouth and freeze upon contact. Now you try"... said a bossy Ren

5hours later

I did it I really did it thanks Sado lets keep go.

_no my lady it's time for you to go back your sisters will be back soon keep getting stronger and making new attack's_. what i cant we only did a number of different moves. I really didn't want to go back but I do want to see my sisters i will go back so we can get stronger together. My termination flow around me in waves. ** "**_**Don't worry my lady we will be here helping along with your sister's**_huh? **you're emotions are the key to your powers. you're termination just gave your world a powerful** **hit".** I look around to see that the bodies of waters where in fact uneven and the animes that I summed wear looking in fear with big anime tears coming from there small eyes.

"sorry don't be afraid come come. my lady it's time to meet leviathan

o-k I-I'm r-eady t-to-o m-meet herr".

**ok now say after us great water dragon of the ocean's sea's I call on thee i call on thee come great water ****dragon **

_take deep breath i can do this_ "great water dragon of the ocean's sea's I call on thee i call on thee come great water dragon"

**dragon "so you are the new water goddess you will do great with you sisters by your side**

the dragon was big it's body was made out of water but it was not see thought i want to touch the dragon. it's was the color that of glowing water she had long big wings she was a long dragon. by mind was running non stop with dragons but i keep going back to wanting to touch it my feet start to move on it's own and before I knew what was going on i had my hand out to the great dragon

**oh we have a brave one? my lady would you like a ride **sorry but my lady has to go back now but before you go we would like you to have this my lady try it on _the dress was beautiful but i really didn't want to get undress in front of everyone I guess the great dragon filled my feelings because she could on her _**white misty **_to hide my body._

Thanks great water dragon **Hai **The kimono was beautiful it was a light and dark blue kimono. i laugh at how it remind me of the twins it had a pale purple bow in the back attaches to the kimono with long blue sleeves reach the ground and the bottom of the kimono laugh my feet thanks man thanks Ren and sado it's beautiful___**my lady it's time for you to go call on us anytime night or day good bye**_**. **_there voices started to fade along with the world around me went back my last words_ "good bye"


	5. INO'S new world

"talking"

_italic Ino thoughts_

**Bold is the weapon**

Ino's P.O.V

_where am I the last thing I remember is hinata fainting then everything start to blend together, then darkness here I am in this bright place where I was it had 7 sun but it felt good to have all of this light shine down on me._

_but it would be better to have my sisters and some flowers here- as soon as I said that all kinds of flowers pop out_

"what the hell did I do that"_ but the ones that stood out the most where the 4 weird flowers. one was all red with black on the edges Sakura hinata's flower it was with lavender and blue and deep green was Tenten's and a white and storm gray was temari Kiba would like it here he could run around with A- theres no time thing about the past or about him I need to find the girls "_**HINATA TENTEN, SAKURA,**_** TEM**__-_

"**Ah don't worry about him he will see what he's missing when he finds out you're gone hee just image his face that the best thing in his life is gone and your sisters are safe don't worry there with their guardian/weapon I got you " **AHH where did you come from?who are you and where are my sisters -**DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME YOUR SISTERS ARE SAFE. and you are in your world you are the** **heiress of the throne of light and spirit world. And control of the Ryuu** **do you understand.**

_I don't know who this girl is but I'm about to knock her lights out talking crazy like that. but see was pretty though with her long golden/brown hair. her with the eyes to match glod/hazel she was also wearing a long white and yellow kimono she look's more like an angel then anything but instead of angel wings on her back they were her arms and hands ._

"I'm sorry but you got the wrong girl I'm not no heiress. Of anything"_._

"**Sure you are you and your sisters are goddess"**

_whatever who are you. _**oh I'm sorry Ino-chan my name is Morning star **wait last time I talk to you you were yelling your head off about how that's not your name and that I was going to go far kid? talk about random.

**hee sorry about that I was just so happy to finally see my new goddess "**how long has it been"**will it's been 18 years with only yourself and a fucken rock to talk to but it's ok now we have or heiress now we're going to teach you to become stronger **

"sorry about that I didn't know let's train but I kinda want to get with my sisters"

"**don't worry you got time i'm just going to get you start. you gotta have somewhere start off". **

**now stand up right now and do as I say heaves so high give me the power to touch the sky. **ahhh what the hell it feels like someone just stabbed me 100 times in the back with a knife.

**sorry this is your first time so yeah it's going to hurt like hell. **_all the pain just stop like it wasn't there but in it's place where big white angel wings_ _hmmm lets try them out_

**INO-CHAN COME BACK god she's just like her mother huhh. Ino-chan don't do that you could of got hurt. now lets train in your power in light and then flight and the spirit world if we have time you can meet Ryuu-san **No i want to do flight first **whatever fly through the golden rings. keep doing this till I tell you to stop**

**1 hour later**

"God Morning star are you trying to kill me"** No but i did try and tell you that we should do light first anyway let's go this way-**

**"**_**hello little one i'm Ryuu meaning dragon spirit. is Morning star doing you good"**___**Hey Ryuu-san don't cut me off when i'm talking to Ino-chan"**

wow your beautiful can I rub your head" I couldn't help but to ask to touch her she was so pretty she had snow whit beautiful skin. with big golden wings and claws. she was beautiful but when she talking like that of a Noble.

**I'm not a pet but be because it's you I will let you do it just the once**_**. **__she bent her long neck for me she was soft for a dragon. __**Ino-sama have Morningstar shown you any spirit-**_

**No dragon you cut me off just as i was showing her.**

_**well let me take her off your uncable hands come Ino-sama**__** "**_where are we going" _**to the spirit world**___

"**wait she needs to learn light before she goes".**

_**ok you have 2 hours and then i have her for the 2 more hours she has left.**_

**now watch Ino-chan you can produce a golden light so bright that it kills off any darkness around you.**

**Now solar energy is a shield that when someone attkis you, you can relifted sending it back.**

"**Energy burst is a beam of golden light that explodes. **

**Moonlight is a mixture of a double layer shield of the moon and the sun.**

**now Ino-chan what i have shown you will not help you with out light and can be very bad in a undercover mission now start training Ryuu will show you to the spirit world where she will help you with that and not draw attention" **_but what you're saying is that i'm fucken solar power and in the dark i'm no good great just fucken great said ino as she talked to herself_ as she trained **.**

_2 hours later_

_Ryuu took me to the sprite world morningstar work me to the bone but i know I'm getting power full and just 2 more hours then i can see my sister's again i can't wait to see them and what they learn and what goddess they are __**we are here Ino-sama**____this world was dark and was kinda like a gaveyard but it kinda made me feel at ease with my inner being _**now Ino-sama we only have 2 hours so let's get started ok now watch then try when i'm done **hai 

**dawn of light is a power that is used to make your opponent mind go num but only for a short time you use this as a opening to either switch bodies or a killing blow.**

**lunar is a attack that helps you become fast it makes your body light.**

**Moon dance is an attack that stop's time when you dance you're opponent can not help but look when you dance this dance while you dance your team member can kill the person who is captured in the dance**

**or you can call on solar wind you use Morning star slam her down and a blast of light will in golf your opponent.**

**Now go train but before you start i have something for you**it was a dark purple and gold kimono with no sleeves and came all the way to the ground. it was also missing the top back half of the kimono guessing that's for my wings.

(just like Hinata's but with no sleeves and no bow)

_2hours came flying by when you're training hard._

_But I think I was training a little too hard because now the only thing I see is darkness coming for me but I know on the other side are my sister waiting for me. __**bye Ino-sama **_


	6. Tenten darkness

**-weapon talking**

_**-animal -talking**_

_Tenten thoughts_

_Tenten P.O.V._

_Where am I last thing I remember is Ino and Hinata fainting. deep breath wow the place is great. I was in a forest full of so much life beautiful flower tall trees. (tenten's world looks like avatar the big blue pp)_

**Hey you why are you here. **huh? I don't know why I'm here. I just woke up. **HAHA fool no one besides the goddess of this world can inter. **_It would work in my favor to not piss this men/beast maybe? I don't know what the hell he Is. with his bright no glowing green eyes his skin was pale to pale to be alive. But what made him not human was his long dark green wings with the horns to match the lower part of his body was covered with fur. He had long brown hair just like Neji's god it hurts to think about him._

**Then don't **what you can read my mind **no but I read your eyes you have pain and hurt in them. **oh hee anyway what's your name and can you tell me where my sisters are and how to get out of here. "**sorry Hime but you can't leave till i say so "** Don't call me hime and who the hell are you to tell me when I can leave _I was piss where does he get off telling me what i can do and what i can't do. and Hime i'm not no princess._

**"Why not you are the princess of nature well I should say the dark princess of nature**_"..._

_what i'm not __Kurai__. "_what the hell? I thought I was the goddess of weapons."

**There is no such thing as a goddess of weapons your mother was called that because of her love for them.** Oh can you tell me more aboutmy mother **no we came here to train**

_I want to get strong but with my sister's and where the hell are they well if im alive then most likely they are to. "_what did you mean when you said dark princess of nature"

**haha nothing get's past you does it's? anyway out of the 5 of you are two have dark power's and out of the other three two are pure and the last one is the rope that keeps you all together. **wait you never told me your name **did you not listen the last time we talk i told you i will not till you my name till you are stronger.**

**first we are going to work on flight then earth and if we have time weapons.**hai

**ok this is going to hurt like hell but after this it becomes less painful now say what i say"**

**forest of darkness give me the power too touch the skies give me flight of life NOW!**

Forest of darkness gave me the flight of life NOW! ahhh! holly shit _I now have big wings coming out of my back dark green onces_. **you took it better than one of you sister's haha now let's do a run round of the forest ok **wait you know where my sisters are.** sure I do now if you catch me I will tell you where they are. **_with that he took off not telling me how to work these damn things ok lets try moving then running now jump ahhh I did it now how, to go forward. _

_1hr 30min later _

**you didn't catch me but i'll let you know a secret they are all with their weapon/guardian in their own world. now come lets work on you earth skills **_wait let me catch my breath._

**now you can do a number of things with your earth skills you are able to hear the voices of nature **what does that mean? **you can talk with natura talk to anything living.**

**now for either to attack or defense you can create a wall out of vines as well as creating poisons flower bombs. moving the earth at your will manipulating plants growth. And the gift of life but every time you use this you are taking another living thing off of the earth **

**now train till i say stop.**

_2 hour later _

**very good Tenten you may stop I would like for you to meet someone.**

who are you? **I'm kohana means little flower** what a cute name for a little baby leopard **who you calling cute im not cute or a baby she devil** awww he is so cute... **Tenten it is time for you to go and do not doubt kohana in time he will become a great hell beast. oh and my name is leiko**_ wait leiko means arrogant yes that name fits him to the t_ **do you find something funny Kurai-hime** DON'T CALL ME THAT **shut up and take kohana oh and take this**_ it was a kimono with dark forest green color with brown and orange leafs at the bottom. the bottom only came to my calf perfect for running and in the back had to oval looking holes I guess for my wings. i feel sleep all of a sudden i was now floating in a sea of darkness. _


	7. temari after the storm comes the calm

Temari~talking

_Temari~thoughts_

**weapon~talking**

_**animal/ Haripe~talking**_

Temari P.O.V.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT REALLY SAKURA'S EYE'S. THEY WHERE FUKEN ON FIRE GLOWING RED!.

_Where am I wooh I'm really high up how did i get up here. on this cloud it's so peaceful i could stay up here for every but I have to find Sakura Ino Hinata and Tenten. but if i'm alive then there alive too. now i just need to get down from here._

"LET ME DOWN" when i said that the cloud popped I start to fall down to the unseen ground. "**wooh **** Impress ****got guts to jump down like that **HELP MEEE! **ok ok you don't have to bite my head off" **_this bastard thinks this is a joke i'm falling to my death and she telling me not to bite her head off if she wasn't my last hope i would've killed her. _

"**what a rush wasn't that fun" **_we finally landed on another cloud."_No i really don't like falling to my death".

_**Haripe let the new Impress down you're going to gave her a heart attack **_

**Enlil what you mean she was having fun isn't that right **_uhh I can tell from right now from the way both just act that Haripe is the loud outgoing and loves to cause trouble and having fun she had long sun kissed hair with the brights of blues. if i look hard I could picture clouds floating by. but the thing about harpie was that she didn't have arm but long bird wings for arms. wail Enlil was laid back he had a more layed back type of vibe he had short blond hair with white eyes they both looked like Egyptian god's. with long white dresses with gold jawel _

**IMPRESS ARE YOU OK **I was just lost in thought where am i where are my sisters and why does she not have arm and

_**take deep breaths Impress. that's Haripe she's what her name in plays a haripe and I'm Enlil the great fan we are here to help you on your way to become a great goddess of air and the skies storms. your sister's are with their weapon/guardian. **_

I oh so the one who said hello when I first got the great fan was Haripe

**Hai now lets tran so I can meet Impress sisters Enlil i go first let's go **_Ino would love her I hope there are ok _

**ok let me tell you something first thing's first you no longer need your fan because you can manipulate wind at your will. another thing the wind always have lots to say you just have to keep your ears open **I don't get what you're trying to say **the wind can carry a person voie and a person's smell. **hai i get it **YES! IMPRESS YOUR LEARNING **_oh my god i met someone louder than Ino. _**now let talk about distractions now if you're in a sticky spot you can make the wind carry your voice or you can make a soft wind music this will distract you attacker and gave you an opening now as for air you can breath life into the dieing but you can not bring the dead back it just like CPR. poisonous gas that can kill with 30 sec of breathing it and **flaming wind

**NOW GO TRAIN NOW IMPRESS! YOU HAVE 2 HOURS AND 30 MIN**

_**2HR AND 3O MIN LATER **_

**OK IMPRESS IT'S TIME FOR YOUR TRING WITH ENLIL **

_**ok Impress you have mostly wind/air as good as it's going to get for your first time now let's practice you element of storm **_hai _**now deep breath close your eye's go back to your most sadies members **__when Gaara died because of those akatsuki bastard __**now open your eye's and look up **__wow the sky is crying for me __**impress if you're emotions are strong enough you can change the weather off of them now what happens next**__ Lady chaho gave her life up to save Gaara __**After the storm comes the calm now let's try lighting bomb, poisonous cloud and storm blade voltage slam creates a bolt of lightning that slams the enemy now go and practice with that and in time you will change the weather at your will. **_

_**Impress it's time for you and Harip to go now but before you go i would like to give you this. **__it was white and gray kimono with the shoulders cut off and came down to her mid leg with black clouds then I was out cold my last thought was hell no harip is staying here ___


	8. sakura's personal hell rewritten

_**weapon talking**_

Talking

**animal**

_**Inner sakura**_

sakura' personal hell

Am I dead it's so dark. I can't see _**NO dumbass you're in you're inner would now open your eye's **__I was in a place with a red full moon shining bright in the dawn of night sky with differnt color cherry blossom trees one pink, red, black, and white it was beautiful. ahhh inner there are glowing eye's all around but after not moving and finding inner in the group of glowing eyes and not in my head._

_like the devil she's is no that can't be inner she's too old and more animal looking with her long pink all most silver hair. red eyes with cat slits with the claws to match she had large black angel wing's she was also wearing a 1 size too big short kimono_

"inner what happened to you you look so much older and more sinter"_** why thank you sakura-hime but don't worry you're not far behind. **__I couldn't hold it in anymore _INNER WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 4 YEARS YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME _**I'm sorry sakura-hime but i didn't think you need me anymore **_why would you think that I will always need you. _**NO after you killed sasori you stop tapping into my dark chakra. **_inner ju~ "_**im sorry but mistress it's time for your train.**_** We don't have all day"**

_**Akahana**_ _**you bastard you just broke a heart breaking moment**_

_red rose what the hell kinda name is that for a boy well men i think it's a men from how deep his voice is why is he hiding in the shadows "_Wait why am I here where is Tenten Hinata Ino and Temari

_**There with their weapons/guanidines just as you are now let's get down to business my name is Akahana and you know hana **__why did he call her blossom oh my god is inner fuckening my weapon __**sorry Mistress inner sakura as you know you are the goddess of fire and the underworld **_what do you mean underworld _**you have the power to control demons shadows and anything that goes bump in the night**_

so when I die am i going to hell _**you and your sisters are Immortal and when you and the other's find a mate they will they too will be Immortal too but if you were to die you and your sisters could go back a forth **_

wait where immortal and if we're immortal then how did our late mother's die _**who ever said they were dead.**_

but but lady_** haha you're hoage doesn't know anything about the life of a goddess **_then what happened to our mother's why did they leave us with sand and leaf

_**the goddess of water has the power to see small part of the future and they knew if you stay with them you wouldn't have a chance at a normal life. ther~ **__**Akahana shut up you said too much. **_inner you knew _**sakura~hime I didn't know how to tell you it was better for you stay at the leaf where you furter was bright and not clouded by darkness **_inner i get it you were trying to look after me but this is my further and the leaf is not heaven on earth now you can get stronger with me or stay in the shadows _but i would like it if you stayed by my side _**hai and i have a few tricks up my sleeves too**_** NO you will wait till I finish my lesson. I will give you an hour befor she has to go now lets go. **__**ok ok sakura~hime i'll be back **__with that inner disappeared in a storm of black cherry blossoms._

_When inner was gone Akahana finally came from out of the shadows but to say he was sexy was an understatement he too had red eyes but more dull his hair was mid~back sliver hair he had on a cloak on but open with no shirt only pants under revealing his 8 pack._

ok Akahana~sensei _Akahana stop dead in his tracks he drop down to his knees __**NO mistress i don't deserve. **__before he could finish i cut him off _you are taken time out of you day to help me to train me I have to show my gratitude for this _**Mistress we live to serve you**_ ok ok calm down Akahana~san _i didn't want to get Akahana all crazy_

_**Mistress are you listening **_oh sorry i was lost in thought what did you say Akahana~san _**this is very important Hime so listen you have the power to turn the dead into a half immortal warrior this means that whoever you brought back will serve and pro teach you but you have to feed them your blood every now and then to keep the flame of life alife. do you understand **_

hai but what happens if i don't feed the my blood?

_**they stay dead for good.**_

_**in this attack you have to look you attacker in the eye for this to work blood moon this will make the opponent to imagine a blood thirsty demon but the only one who can see it is the opponent you used it on.**_

_**fire angel,**_

_**death bringer.**_

_**shadow demon**_

_**now go and train **__hai damn this is so fuken despirsing but i like it_

_1hr and 30 min before sakura goes back_

**sakura~hime to train with me **_**NO SHE HAS 30 MORE MIN TILL SHE'S TRAINS WITH YOU**_

**LALA whatever you just want to keep sakura~hime all to yourself **_**whatever get out of my sight.**_

**ok Sakura~hime it's time to learn some great movies to get out of sticky places and you should show these movies to you sisters**

**song of death in this you been all if you're elements together goddess of wind use the air to care her voice the goddess of Earth ues the animals to play the earths music goddess of light dance's and while the goddess of water and fire come together and sings then all goddess come together while the enemy is stuck in a trance you 5 dance as you dance you take them out one by one in a graceful manner. now go left to right.**only you could've thought of this inner.

_**Sakura what are you going to do when you go back.**__ im going to tell _everyone what happen about our mother and i don't know what we are going to do from there_. __**I see well oh i think you should go out and find them. **_yeah what was it that you stopped Akahana from saying**uhh damn nothing gets past you there was another reason for you mother left you there the village where trying to us them as weapons for war and the village start to kill of anyone who was closed to them starting with you lot. **_**sakura I have something for you **_hmm_? in sakura's head if this is true than we are never going back there we have nothing there the boys no the hokage she didn't tell us she doesn't trust us no we are never going back were going to find them and fight the village till there is no more _

_**it's a kimono **__huh?____when inner showed me the kimono because it's inner i thought it was going to be super short and sluts but no it was a beautiful it was a long black kimono with red blossoms and two black petals around the waist and a red triangle at the bottom of the dress with flames the back was cut out inner why is the back cut out __**oh that's because of these **__AHHH INNER WHAT DID YOU DO IT HURTS __**sorry sweetie but this is another gift the gift of flight **__I turned to look a inner to no longer see her large black angel wings befor i could do or say thing everything went black WHEN I WAKE UP I"M GOING TO KILL INNER_


	9. bad goddess

Hinata's P.O.V.

_when I woke up I was so happy to wake up in sakura's arm_ (**remember hinata was the first to go and went rushing over to her holding her)**

but was it all a dream? but when a silver/pale blue baby fox came jumping out at me snuggling up to my breast giving me his best foxy smile naruto uhhh no i'm over him I've been chasing him sences we were in diapers his never go to see me as anything else only as the weak one

.

"I'm sorry guys but i'm not going back I have nothing to go back too good bye"

I got out of sakura arm and on my way to the cave's opening but something told me to turn around screaming at me to turn around don't leave them whatever this feeling was I didn't like it it hurts I don't want to bring them down with me but i'm too selfish to leave the fox was trying to pull me back then a hand shot out to grab my arm.

end of Hinata's P.O.V

Ino's P.O.V

_when I woken from my dream my head going crazy then __**Ryuu **__was saying something I wasn't listening I head to get my head on first rethink everything that just happened. _

"I'm sorry guys but i'm not going back I have nothing to go back too good bye" _that's hinata's voice what?! she's leaving us not even saying bye the hell with that I rust up to her grabbing her arm with much force _

_end of Ino's P.O.V._

When Ino rust up to hinata grabbing her arm with much force hinata didn't have a change in the world. hinata what the fuck do you think you're doing where you trying to leave us behind wait do you not trust us ino didn't let hinata get a world in before she start jumping the gun ranting on and on that I think even the sweet little hinata was ready to knock her lights out.

I-In-o it-'s n-not l-ike that said hinata trying to be brave

then tell me what it is because from what it's looks like you where trying to abandon us.

Ino no I could never do that I just don't want to b-ring you guys down with me i'm not going back to the village" _said hinata who was about to faint. ino was beyond shocked hinata 1 told her off 2 she didn't stutter 3 she really was going to leave them 4 her reason for trying to leave them because she didn't have anything to go back to. _

_TenTen's P.O.V._

_I was lying there listening to the to fight hinata i'm proud of you but this is to blod you know we will hunt you down if you just got up a left not saying anything uhh it's time for me to intervene before hinata faints. but if hinata would told us this no we knew how hinata feels her father hating her kicking her out that bitch as a sister problems, trying killer her._

"hinata i'm sorry we didn't try and understand but if you thought we wouldn't hunt you down if you just got up and abandon us without saying anything.

T-Ten-ten I-I

save it hinata we love you we will be here and always for you and who said you were alone with not having anything to go back to you guys are all I have". aww tenny really I love you guys to and I'm not going back to the ether way it goes

w-why

because I have all that I ever want here my sisters-said a glowing ino like really glowing.

oh god I think I'm going to split up with all this love crap-said a green looking termira.

_Temari P.O.V._

_I sat there thinking about what the girls said and what happened in the dream and what we are going to do now I'm don't need to go back to sand like hell will I just sit there and let gaara run my life. when sakura wakes up we will go over everything that happened how long were we out? __**AHHHH **_temari was snap out of her thoughts when the girls started to scream **what?!** temari it's sakura I jumped up and rusted to sakura's side with hinata on my right with tenten on my left and ino a cross from me I looked down to see sakura had a small wolf in her shirt I look up to Ino who was blushing _**AWWW IT'S SO CUTE **__i'm going to fucken killer her._

_end of temari's P.O.V._

_sakura's POV _

_I went into attack mode when I heard ino yelling_ **what is it are we under attack?! **

no forehead I want one she's so cute

s-sarkura you have s-something in y-your shirt

I look down to see a black wolf with red glowing eyes with white fur around his eyes making him look like he had on egyptian eyeliner oh he was so cute. am I'm I the only one with one

hinata pulled a silver/pale blue fox who was now having a glaring contrast with my wolf Mizu (water)

looked around and looked at me but then a hawk came flying resting on Ino's shoulder she said she didn't know it but named it misty (light)

tenten had a baby leopard named kohana (little flower)

temair had a Ferret that was white and gold named Kūki (air)

I think i'm going to name mine Senshi (warrior)

!

OK we need to plan what we're going to do about the leaf- said tenten

h-hai

first thing first we need to find our late mother's then train with them then we need to make a name for a temari

I think we should train what we know then make a name so our mother's know where coming along the way we can get the leaf to think we are stil coming back so we don't have to warrior about them trying to hunt us down.-said the pink head devil.

b-b-ut-

hinata stop stuttering you have no reasons to so stop-said a tough love sakura

h-hai what if our mother's/father don't like what we are doing or don't want this for us. yes there immortal,

I don't know we should just train and bounds than only the really bigs or the small ones does that sound good-Ino said,

**hai.**

you know what we should make a promise that we will be the greats missing ninja's ever. where goddess but who said we had to be good goddess-said hinata who scared the shit out of every one

**h-hai **_they said looking back and forth_

_now lets sleep on every thing sakura told us and head out to later at dawn. ! _


	10. dream or reality

_last time _

_you know what we should make a promise that we will be the greats missing ninja's ever. where goddess but who said we had to be good goddess-said hinata who scared the shit out of every one_

_**h-hai **__they said looking back and forth_

_now lets sleep on every thing sakura told us and head out to later at dawn. _

_! _Ino's POV

_I slept with one eye open just in case hinata-hime tried to run off again_. "ino-sama it is late and you and the girls will be heading out soon, so please get some sleep I will watch over everyone if that is what you wish ", that is mitsu my hawk _"thanks you mitsu-san. and with I feel right to sleep I really didn't know I was this tired._

_Hinata's dream_

_I was in my world again no this wasn't my world, this world was water but it was more lively but it also had an overbearing feeling it felt like i was being rusted under the world's power? maybe._

"_~hinata~ " what was that or who was that the voice was soft and loving but it didn't belong to my sisters or anyone I know._

"_~Hinata dear its me try and remember~"_

_i was getting scared the voice was getting closer and desperate, I closed my eyes and claimed my self. _

_~hinata dear do you remember m- _

"I'm sorry ma'am for cutting you off but I do not remember you now come out"_ woah i stood up for myself let alone to a stranger._

_~hinata dear it's mama don't you remember~ _

_I know I had a horror look on my face because my late mother the same one who gave me up at birth the one who is a goddess was standing right in front of me she was truly beautiful like a true goddess with her long raven black hair that went to the floor, she had the fames hyuga eyes, she had on a long slike blue dress on that pooled around her like water with long sleeves covering her hands but one that was out reached to touch my now crying face._

"_m-a-ma they sa-said you -were dead" _

_~Hinata you where doing so good at not stuttering are you shocked, Hinata dear you know I never want to leave you in that damned village but I had to I'm sorry~_

_I want to run to her and cry do I couldn't not till I know what's going on._

_h-how ar-are you here an-and what do you want. _

_~all goddess can come and contact through dreams, and I felt that you finally want to contacted me and the other goddess and god are problem trying to contact their children's when you and your sisters are ready to find us we will be at the deepest and darkest frosted called where the witch's sleep the goddess of earth will help you to come to find this place bye sweety~"_

_MAMA DON'T LEAVE ME I jumped up from my sleep cold sweat running down my face with tears with them. my heart was racing was it all a dream? no it couldn't have been now what. _

"**go back to sleep then tell you sisters what happened" **

_Suiko my small sliver water fox said _

_I did as i was told and fell back to a dreamless sleep._

!

_tenten's pov_

_MAMA DON'T LEAVE ME please _

_I was awoken by Hinata's scram but before I could go to her I heard her fox Suiko. _**"go back to sleep then tell you sisters what happened"**

_so she was ok but I still need to check on her but she was already sleeping I layed back down to wants a again wake up in a dark creep frosted, but it had a homely feeling to it the an overbearing power? _

_~TENNY MAMA MISSED YOU~ _

_I was now on the ground choking on air as a women started me when she yelled, and tackled me to the ground as she claimed to be my late mother. _

"_lady get off of me" (sorry but i have to say this so far tenten and hinata are being great ninjas yeah)_

"_i'm sorry but my mother is dead or is supposedly dead- my voice was caught in my throat when I finally looked at the women she was truly a goddess or what they were supposed to look like she had long chestnut hair that flood wildly behind her, with her deep blackish green eyes she was very tall with a bow and arrow behind her sriped to her brown short kimono with the sleeves ripped off._

_she was barefooted then it hit me like a ton of bricks she was the goddess of earth m-my mo-mom wow thats sounds so weird to say._

_~tenny-my love you're my daughter i'm your late mother i'm sorry I left you in the damned village but it had to be done~_

_m-mom i broke down crying the women came and hugged me tight I got back to my right mind trying to push her back._

_~shhhh tenny it's ok mama's got you~ _

_just the sound of her claimed me I felt at pace and was slowly slipping back to the dream world _

_~tenny when you and your sisters are ready to find us come to this forested, Were The Witch's Sleep mama loves you my sweet child I never want to leave you but look at you know you're strong and beautiful don't forget that my love~ _

_that was the last thing I head before I was gone for good I hope we meet again,_

**don't worry child we will see her again now sleep. **_I did what my little leopard asked of me thanks kohana. _

Ino's dream 

Ino was in a hunting looking world but it felt warm like a summer's night. but Ino being Ino had to put her uneed sents in "what the hell it's so warm and cold at the same time where am I tenny Hinata Temari forehead.

~hear child let me warm you and you shouldn't talk about your sisters like that. and loving and warm vice said scaring ino who was to scared to turn around and look at the warm light that was flowing behind her giving her warmth.

who are you and don't call me a child i'm 18 said the stuber girl who forgot about her fears and looked at the _being_.

"wh-what are you" the being was a body shape but was glowing like the sun with long hair flying around freely.

~Ino show respect i'm your mother stubber child come~

in was shell shocked to be able to find her mother so quickly ino being ino wasn't suspicions of this but did she have to with all the other crazy things that just happened the day before with her weaponed. and that she was the goddess of light and spirits but ino was still pissed that her mother left her with the _them_.

~come i'm sorry I left you in that damned village but I had to do what I had to do PLEASE mama LOVES you~

"you can read my min- never mind but yes I understand that you had to make scarves and I was one of them but how are you doing that glowing thing? can I do that ? and how did I get here? where is here? is that what you really look like hmm? do-

!INO yes you can turn into a pure energy and you're in your dream where any goddess can come to and no this what I look like~ there was a flash of gold then there was a beautiful woman that was unmissable and angle or goddess.

she had an halo with long white/golden hair what went to her breast with deep blue eyes she had on a white gown with lace on the neck arms and in the mild of her stomach. the back of the gown was cut out so that her wings could be pulled in and out.

~ino I see that you meet Ryuu she told me you were a brav- the angle was cut of as her breath was knocked out of her when her long lost daughter talked her into a tight embrace and now was crying heavily into her white gown.

she was shocked that her child was so truing to her someone she just meet and camed to be her mother. ~hmm I see you take after your father as far as trusted goes~ the angle side low under her breath that was now laced with a bright smile as her child shown no hate to her.

they stayed like that for awhile as ino told her mother _everything. _

~ino don't ever let anyone tell you, you are weak, I have to go now but when you and your sisters are ready come and find us in the frosted were the witch's sleep mama love's you child~

I love you too mama goodbye.

soon ino was dragged into the darkness.

Sakura's head 

"Sakura wake up someone's here to see you" _inner what the hell are you talking about who would be in my head other than you and- _

_~young lady watch that mouth~_

"_INNER SOMEONE'S HERE ATTIC" _

"one i'm not a DOG two she's our MOTHER"

~hello sakura i'm your mother i'm sorry for what happened but I had to leave you in that **good for nothing damned village that will fall to askes ahahah **oh i'm sorry sweet I just got caught up in something but i'm really am sorry sakura took this as a change to look her daughter in the eyes for the first time but was surprised to see excitement understand sadness approval and some other things. sakura honey do you hate mama~

NO WE COULD NEVER HATE YOU YOU'RE OUR MOTHER A KICK ASS ONE AT THAT

_inner show respect she's our mother watch you mouth, but mama what inner said is true but i'm happy to finally meet you but do you think youu could come out so that I can see you. _

_oh surrre honey~ the soft sweet voice said but sakura thought it had an edge to it. _

_the women came out was heart stoppingly gorgeous with her runway walk her silver hair wiping in the back of her her sharp cat green eyes freezing you with one look her vampire sharp teeth showing when she smirks. her long fingernails claws like on her hip of her dress, the dress she had doing nothing but helping her look evil and innocent at the same time she had a black dress that was covered in red lace on her shoulders leaving the the neck and top of her breasts uncovered as it shaped into a heart you could see a tattoo that said sakura swirled in black and red cherry blossoms petals again with the lace the sides of her legs as the dress goes all the way down in a mermaid kinda dress her back had lower traps holding the dress but that top was used for her wings on her. _

_~sakura we have much to teach you and your sisters come and find us in the forested where the witches sleep by my lovely daughter oh and before I go I don't care if you were bad or good as long as you don't let people step all over bye my child sweet dreams. she was gone in a dark swirl of butterfly wings. _

_living her two daughters(inner) to look at her with arment _innner do you think i would be like her one day no you should be your self but i do see why though she really is the devils angle

**sakura-hime it's time for you to go back to sleep said**senshi sakura's little warrior wolf

HAI

end

Temari POV

I was in the damned sky again but sitting on my weaponed uh god when can i get a break.

**~and here I thought my little hime want to see her papa~**

Temari eyes snapped open when she heard the man's deep loving voice.

she swirled around to look at the men but to her surprise there was no one there. "great i'm going CRAZY uhhhh

someone chucked behind her

~**are you always this grumpy little hime~**

temari was beyond pissed she through her handed i the air and balled into a fiste the air grabed the men behind her and held him there. she turned around ready to slam her fisted into the man's face. but that was quickly out the door when her eyes ment gold infront in front of her was her FATHER who she looked just like.

her father had dirty golden hair down to the nap of his neck with the goldtee to match he was dressed as a shinobi but a royal commander with the heavy spikes on his shoulders and a silver chest protector and gray ninja pants and shoes.

he was a very very tall man about 6ft9 with the exact same mental fan she was sitting on, on his back and the fact the men was ripped.

**~Temari I've missed you i'm sorry hunny bunny papa love's you~ **the tall man came running for getting he was so post to be acting like he was trapped, a shocked temari who was tall her self but not that tall like 5 ft 8 and this big men running at her but the shocked face turned into a face of horror as the men picked her up from the flo- fan and swing her around as if she was a child.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW"

**~bu-but papa missed his little hime~**

old men if you open your eyes you would see that i'ma grown ass women.

**~NOOOOOO DON'T SAY THOSE MEAN WORDS HIME~ **

the men was shocked beyond belief when his long lost child side theses words. papa i've always want to meet you where can I find you temari said trying to push down the blush.

the frosted where the witches sleep and never forget that I love you and you will always be papa's little girl bye my child.

harpie I know youre there come out heehee are you sure

YES

ok hime you ask for it and with that the fan temari was sitting on made a popping noise and temari started to fall from the never ending sky

AHHH HARPIE YOURE SO DEAD

with that temari awoken from her dreams screaming waking all of the girls


End file.
